Hook x Ariel - Prologue
by LucyC-96
Summary: Killian Jones is on a quest for revenge, but will an old friend change his mind? HookxAriel
1. Chapter 1

Killian Jones was never comfortable in Storybrooke, there was just something about that place which didn't feel right. But nevertheless, until he got his hands on Rumplestiltskin, this was where he had to remain.

When he started his journey here he had expected to find Rumplestiltskin and kill him, just as he had killed Milah, and then he'd get back on his ship and sail away. And, well, Killian was in his ship...but, his ship was docked in Storybrooke and he was in his third day of waiting for Stiltskin. Apparently, if you have magic it's easier to run away.  
So, he'd wait it out. Stiltskin would have to return eventually and Killian was in no hurry to leave without seeing him.

_God, I'm bored _thought Killian as he sat in his chambers aboard the Jolly Roger. His crew were beginning to get restless and as much as he longed to set sail, until he had his revenge, they were going nowhere.  
The men were busy on deck, exhausting the rum supply, so Killian decided he would leave the ship for a while in search of a drink of his own.  
Managing to leave the ship unnoticed - what with the men in a drunken stupor and all, it was hardly difficult - Killian headed further into Storybrooke.

After a while he saw some lights on in one of the buildings; he could hear music and chatter coming from inside, so it was safe to assume this was the place to find a drink. The Rabbit Hole. _Strange name for a pub _he thought as he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

And that's when he saw her. At least he thought it was her... Her hair looked a lot less red now she was out of the water, but it had to be her. Ariel.  
Or 'The Little Mermaid' - as he affectionately called her when sharing stories with his crew.

Killian moved over to the bar and stood next to where she sat. "A glass of rum" he called to the bartender. And then he turned to Ariel, a wide smile on his face, "Oh, it _is_ good to see you, love"

She looked up at him, surprised by his boldness, though knowing Killian she really shouldn't have been, "Killian Jones...it's been a long time"

"That it has Ariel. Last time I saw you, you had a fish tail"

She smiled and looking down, her eyes fell on the hook which took the place of his left hand "Last time I saw you, you had two hands. Looks like we're both at a loss."

"Yes, that's actually the purpose of my visit to this charming place. But what, my dear, are you doing in Storybrooke?"

"Well, it was after I exchanged my tail for legs, a friend of mine, Jefferson, brought me here"

"That is unfortunate. But, of course, you are welcome to join me and my crew when we set sail..if we set sail, that is"

Ariel looked puzzled "What's keeping you here?"

"A crocodile. It took my hand and..." he paused, considering telling her about Milah. But, he decided against it. "...And I want revenge"

"A crocodile?" Ariel asked, confused at the captain's admission.

"Rumplestiltskin" Killian replied, a cool determination in his eyes.

Before Ariel could respond, the bartender had returned with Killian's drink and he had become his cheery self once more.  
"So," he began after finishing his drink in one large swig "another round, lass?"

Stumbling out of the bar and into the night, Killian held up Ariel as she tried to stay upright. They had drunk a lot, though the captain seemed to have a higher tolerance than the ex-mermaid. _Too much time in the water _Killian thought, smiling to himself.

"This is where I leave you, love. My ship awaits." He started to walk in the direction of the harbour when he noticed that Ariel hadn't moved anywhere. "Not going home?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"The problem is.. Right now, I can't actually remember where that is..." Her words slurred together. Killian chuckled as Ariel held her arms out in an effort to steady herself.  
She took an unsteady step forward and stumbled, but was caught in the captain's strong grip before she could hit the ground.

"If you wanted to be close to me, you should've just said" a sly grin spread across the pirate's face as Ariel pushed weakly against his chest, trying to break from his hold. "Come on, love. I'm sure I can find you somewhere to sleep on my ship for tonight." He put her arm around his neck, to act like a crutch and together they made their way toward the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel's head was pounding, her eyes squinting as the daylight flooded in through the portholes in the cabin. _Far too bright_, she thought, gently rubbing her temples. Wait -  
Portholes?  
Cabin?  
...She was on a ship. Killian's ship.  
_The...erm. The J-...Jolly Roger! That's it._

She tried desperately to remember the night before and what had happened, though it was rather hazy. she remembered being at The Rabbit Hole...Killian waas there...and there was drinking. Yes, there was a lot of drinking. But then what?

"Morning, love" Killian burst into the cabin, a little too loudly for Ariel's liking. "I bought you a little drink" he said, louder than before. _He's doing this on purpose_, she thought. He handed her a cup, though as she brought it closer to her lips the smell overwhelmed her. Rum. She gagged.

Killian laughed, "I'm sorry, I must have given you mine" he said, feigning innocence "this one is yours - it's just water" he added, seeing how hesitant she was.

"Would you mind telling me why it is I'm on your ship?" Ariel squinted up at him.

"Well, love, you had rather a lot to drink and seeing as you couldn't remember where you lived, I took you in, gentleman that I am." A broad smile lit up the pirate's face.

Ariel scoffed "A gentleman, you? Since when?"

"I've always been a gentleman, you clearly weren't paying enough attention, love" Killian stood "and as much as I'd like to stay, you should probably get changed. Unless you want to wear your rum-soaked top." He smirked as she looked down at the stained top. "There's a shirt over there." he said, gesturing to a chest in the corner of the room before leaving the room.

* * * *

The cool breeze was welcoming as Ariel stepped up onto the deck on the ship, its steady rock almost calming. She walked over to the side of the deck and leant on the border, looking out to sea. The saltwater air filled up her lungs and it was like she was home.

"Missing it?" came a voice from beside her. She had been so much in a daze she didn't notice Killian stood next to her.

"Everyday." she replied "It was all I ever knew. I never thought that I'd give it up for anything."

"So why did you?" Ariel didn't answer. That was a story for another day.

"Any sign of your crocodile?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

Killian decided not to push her any further. "Nothing as yet and I'm beginning to get impatient"

"I should probably get out of your hair, find some place dark to go and nurse this hangover" Ariel turned to face the captain, "It was good to see you Killian" she said, and walked across the deck and towards the harbour.

"I think we'll see each other again" he called, causing her to turn back, brows furrowed "when you return my shirt" he gestured his hook at her attire.

"Of course" she smiled and continued on her way.

And as he watched her leave, Killian tried to shake the thoughts of Ariel that now clouded his head. Stiltskin was his goal, and he couldn't let anyone stand in the way of that.


End file.
